Promise me not to laugh
by Tezzino
Summary: Blame Niou for being so annoyingly attractive.


Title: Promise me not to laugh.  
Author: Tezzino  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: NiouBunta  
Rating: M  
Summary: Blame Niou for being so annoyingly attractive.  
A/N: screws up the format. :(

It wasn't his fault. It really wasn't. If someone was to blame, it had to be Niou. It was his fault for being so- so- annoyingly attractive. Of course he was the most annoying bastard on the team, too. So Niou must have done something, there was just no way this would have happened otherwise. That was what Marui Bunta kept telling himself, struggling with the fact that Yes, he had, in a moment of foolish weakness, fallen for the white-haired petenshi. He dwelled on it as he walked next to Jackal on his way to school. He had to do something, but.. Did "something" mean he had to confess? But didn't Niou date Yagyuu? At least they gave off that aura. But he had to do _something_.

After practice he went with Jackal and Akaya to eat ice cream. While they sat there, Bunta was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Akaya stealing spoon after spoon of ice cream from him. Akaya and Jackal exchanged glances in confusion. It wasn't like him to space out so much that he forgot that there was sweets in front of him.  
When he didn't react to Jackal waving his hand in front of his face, they started to get worried about their friend. Akaya decided to take the matter in his own hands, and bit his teeth down into his sempai's arm.  
"AAH!" Bunta yelled out in shock and pain. He looked at Akaya. "Wh-why did you bite me?"  
"Never mind that." Jackal said. "What's wrong? You've been spacing out something terribly."  
"I.." Bunta looked at them both. "Promise not to laugh?"  
Jackal was quick to reply. "We promise. Right, Akaya?"  
Akaya nodded. "Yeah."  
Bunta took a deep breath and looked down at his hand as he spoke. "I think I'm in love."  
Both of his teammates stared at him, until Jackal asked him "Who?"  
"..Niou.."  
Despite having promised not to laugh, Akaya was gasping for air between the hysterical laughter.  
"W-w-with N-Niou-s-sem-pa-i?" he gasped.  
Bunta hit him on the top of the head, blushing furiously. "You promised!"  
"But I wasn't prepared for that!"  
"Shut up!"  
Jackal separated the two boys who was wrestling on the ground. "Why don't you just tell him?" he asked.  
Bunta loked at him, a little surprised. "But.. Doesn't he date Yagyuu?"

It was Jackal's turn to look surprised. "No, Yagyuu has a girlfriend. Didn't you notice?"  
Both Akaya and Bunta sprung to their feet, the seaweed heads chair falling to the ground. "MAJI?"  
Akaya continued "I thought for sure Yagyuu was gay."  
"You learn something new every day.."Bunta said, amazed.  
"Now are you going to tell him?" Jackal asked. Bunta avoided the brazilian-Japanese's eyes.  
"I.." He fiddled with the hem to his blazer. "Won't he just laugh?"

Akaya's face looked grim for a moment, but then he laughed. Only his next words confirmed to the other two that he had indeed had that murderous look on. "If he does, I'll beat him up real good."  
"No you won't." Jackal said, before turning back to the squirming pinkhaired boy. Only Akaya seemed to remember the melting ice cream, and he happily ate it, plotting whatever he would do if Niou made one of his most favorite sempai cry.

Niou looked over his shoulder when the short pinkhead called his name. "What izzit, girly?"  
Bunta swallowed his anger, yet wondering how the hell he could fall for this moron. "I.. need to talk to you. Alone.."  
Niou grinned at him. "Puri."

"Err.. I was just.. ano.. I was.. I li-li-li-li-li-li- I l- I l- about you, I- I lik-" He stopped. to take a few deep breaths. Niou was looking at him curiously, but he didn't say anything.  
"I- I- I- I- I-" He felt the tears gather at the corner of his eyes in frustration with himself. "I! Li- ILIKEYOUPLEASEGOOUTWITHMEBUTIFYOUDON'TWANTTOIFULLYUNDRESTANDANDOHGODTHISISGROSSISN'TITANDYOU'LLHATEMEANDI-" He was cut off with a pair of muscular arms pulling him into a chest toned of the years of tennis. His eyes went wide, and he buried his face into the others shirt.  
"Say it again? Only the first part?" Niou murmured into the small teens ear. The volley specialist flushed, but opened his mouth. "I like yo-mmfh-"  
Once again he was cut of, but by a pair of lips on his own, kissing him senseless. He had said it! He really said it!

Akaya frowned, lowering the binoculars in his hands. "He's still crying."  
Yanagi sat behind him, smiling. "It's all right. I assure you, Akaya-kun."  
Jackal nodded. "He looks happy."  
"Now they're kissing again!" Someone happily clapped his hands. They turned around where they crunched in the corridor, windows pulled open.  
"Mura-Buchou!" Akaya whispered.  
Yukinura crouched beside him, smiling a sweet and innocent smile that didn't decieve anyone. "Shh. Just watch the dears."

"You're too cute, girly." Niou said as their lips parted for a moment, ruffling his hair, kissing his tears. He lifted the smaller up, spinning around, laughing. "Way too cute!" He nuzzled Bunta's neck, making a tinkling laughter escape the small tensai's mouth, and Niou started to walk with him, still in his arms. Bunta noticed they weren't heading for the courts. "Hey, what about practice?"  
"Right." Niou spun around to face the school. "Hey, buchou, you understand, right?"  
Yukimura smiled. "As long as I can punish you both for skipping, I'll cover for you with Sanada."  
"Ano.. sore wa.." Bunta sweatdropped.  
"OK!" Niou said, grinning. "Let's go on a date!"  
"_Date_?"

"Cute!" Bunta pointed to the coala, a bright smile on his face.  
An equally bright smile covered Niou's face, as he watched Bunta gawk at the cute animal. Though Niou himself was marvelling of another creature's cuteness. Namely, his new boyfriend. He was so increadibly cute! He just wanted to tease him and hug him and kiss him and touch him!  
So he did just that. He gripped the smaller by the chin, tilting his face upwards. The other visitors gawked, mouth hanging open, a class of small childrem pointing at them, their sensei telling them not to look and come let's go watch the birds! But he couldn't care less. He was kissing such an attractive boy, who liked him, whom he liked back. He had little care about the fact that his display of public affection created a minor uproar. Bunta didn't care either. He was pleased, wrapping his arms around the larger boy, pulling closer than ever before. He felt a tongue ask for entrance into his mouth, and he willingly opened his mouth, the tongue ravishing the pinkhaired boys mouth, feeling the heat and moisture. It was getting hotter. Hotter. Hot-

He broke the kiss.

Bunta's eyes were half-closed, a dazed look on his flushed face. "Why did you..?"  
Niou gave him a light peck on the lips. "Because I wouldn't be able to control myself for much longer, Bunta-chan."  
Bunta looked at him, now eyes clear and deep, a beautiful violet. "You mean you wanna do it?"  
"Yeah, that's what I mean."  
"Oh...that's fine."  
"Eh?"  
"Do you have any idea for how long I've been crushing on you? I think I'm pretty well prepared."  
"Even though we got together barely an hour ago?"  
"Even though we got together barely an hour ago."  
"Then.. what're we waiting for?"

Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu looked up at the bright neon. "To think our first time would be a love-hotel." Niou said.  
Bunta tugged at his hand. "Shouganai darou? Both our mums're home, and my brothers'll be home soon."  
They entered.

The room was as pink as Bunta's hair, but in a lighter shade. "It suits you." Niou pointed out. "Just as girly."  
"Shut up." Bunta said, picking up a random object. He put it down as if burnt when he saw what it was. "Th-this is just-"  
"I think it's pretty interesting." Niou said. "What do you even use this for?" He took up a strange object consisting of a device with small balls hanging from it. Pressing the switch a notch, the balls started to vibrate. "Aaa-haaa." He muttered, as he figured it out.  
Bunta sat down on the bed, pressing a button at the headboard. "Aaa-haa, what?"  
Suddenly Niou was in his face, mere millimeters away. "Ne, let's try it out?"  
"O-ou.."  
"Puri."

Bunta flushed a deep red, rivaling his pink hair in intensity when he sat, naked in front of an equally naked Niou. The silence was a strange mixture between comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. It made them both edgy. Niou leaned foreward, pressing their lips together as he pushed the smaller built tennis player onto his back. Bunta wrapped his arms around the petenshi, a sudden gasp when a hand slid up his inner thigh. "N-Ni-ohhhh.." The call turned into a moan when the hand grasped his hardening cock. He wrapped his legs around Niou in responce. Something slick and cold pressing against his entrance and oh god it was inside him and it felt so good! First followed the other, followed by third, by forth, fifth, until all small balls was inside his ass, pre-cum leaking from his cock.  
Niou looked at his boyfriend, who looked to adorable and hot and sexy right now. Then he remembered the switch. He pressed on to the first notch.

Bunta screamed.

Shocked, Niou shut it off, but that had the volley specialist fuming. "_NO_! Don't turn it off! Don't trun it off!" Bunta's hand fumbled for the device, but Niou turned it on again, now grinning. "So you like this sort of thing..? I'll have to buy you one.."  
Bunta would have shouted at him for that, but he was beyond reaon, his lust making him scream out what he definitly wouldn't have done if he just wasn't so damn horny! "Yes! Do that! _God_!"  
"God? Not Niou?"  
"God! Niou! _Niouu_!" Niou switched the device up another notch, and Bunta was a screaming mess, orgasm racking through his thin frame.

When the orgasm was over, Bunta started squirming, pushing the white-haired into sitting position. "M-my turn.." He bent down over Niou's neglected erection, breath ghosting ovefr his member, making Niou shiver and put his hands behind him for support. Niou moaned loudly was Bunta took him deep into his mouth, tongue swirling, mouth sucking. "A-Are you s-s-ure you've-uuh- never do-ne this bef-fore..?" Niou gasped between moans. "Because it f-feels a-mazi-nguuuh!"  
He was so hard it was painful, and at that skilled mouth, lips and tongue he was melting, and that fast. "A-ah- I'm cummi-_AH_!" With a short gasp, followed by a long moan, head rolling back through the orgasm, hands now gripping at the smallers soft hair as if it was a lifeline.  
"B-Bunta-chahhh.." The orgasm ended, and Niou realized- "D-did you swallow?" he asked as Bunta crawled to him, pulling the covers over them. "Mm.." Right now he felt like he could win over Hyotei's Akutagawa Jiroh in sleepyness. There was nothing Niou could do, not with that dead weight on top of him. But he had to admit, it was very comfortable, and he was.. pretty tired himself... He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A/N: I started writing this while on the train, waiting for it to leave (right now, the traffic is very bad between my "home city" and where I go to school) this morning, and continued on it this evening (which would actually be yesterday night by now..) and it's now 01:30 am. I suddenly felt so much like writing something with Niou and Bunta, but honestly, I had no idea where I was going. But it was very fun to write.

I like horny-pervy Bunta-kun.3


End file.
